1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a hinge for a hood.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles include hinges that attach a hood to a motor vehicle. In a collision with a pedestrian, a hood may impact a pedestrian. In previous designs, hood hinges have been configured to reduce the force of an impact between a hood and a pedestrian during a collision. Some hood hinges have been configured to raise a hood during a collision and then lower the hood to reduce the impact of the hood on a pedestrian. Some hinges have been configured with stopping members to limit the rotation of a hood after an impact. This lowers the hood and helps to absorb the energy of the collision.
During a front impact collision, a hood may also impact a windshield. The related art lacks provisions for preventing damage to a windshield during a front impact collision, while also reducing the force of an impact applied by a hood during a pedestrian collision. There is a need in the art for a design that addresses these problems.